The present application relates to a tool for extracting material from a container.
There are numerous containers (e.g., buckets) that hold various types of material. For example, in the construction industry, containers are used to hold various construction materials. As another example, in the food service industry, containers are used to hold different types of food.
Taking the example of the construction industry, containers are used to hold joint compound which is used to install drywall sheets. Typically, a drywall knife is used to extract material from the container and to apply it to a wall. The container may have a bottom and a sidewall. The sidewall may not be at a right angle to the bottom. Instead, it is common for a container to have a sidewall that is at an oblique angle with respect to the bottom of the container. In such a container, the sidewalls slope away from the bottom, such that the opening of the container is larger than the bottom of the container.
Joint compound may be relatively thick or gummy. Therefore the material may tend to stick to the sidewall of the container. Drywall knives, however, tend to be designed for applying joint compound to a wall and not necessarily for efficiently removing the material from the container.
Consequently, a tool for extracting material from a container is needed to solve these and other problems.